konoha's alchemist
by DarkbladeNaruto
Summary: What would happen if Naruto wasn't able to do jutsu until he found a book that was thought to be lost but he's the only one who can read it but one day he decides to use it to try and get the ability to use chakra but it doesn't go the way he wanted it
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's alchemist

What would happen if Naruto wasn't able to do jutsu until he found a book that was thought to be lost but he's the only one who can read it but one day he decides to use it to try and get the ability to use chakra but it doesn't go the way he wanted it to go

Chapter 1 the birth of an alchemist

"Namikaze-sama please stop." A man wearing a hawk mask said chasing a blond eight-year-old child.

"Please you guys call you're self's anbu you guys are pathetic you can't even catch an eight year old." The boy said running away from them trying to find a place to hide. "Yes right there." He said looking at an ally knowing that there was a good hiding spot.

"Damn what are we going to the Hokage-sama that we lost Naruto-kun?" A woman wearing a cat mask said knowing that it was pointless in try to find him now.

"Well time to go home and read this book maybe this might carry something that could help me use chakra." Naruto said running home with a weird book that he put under his shirt.

**Namikaze compound**

"Home sweet home." Naruto said opening the door and kicking off his shoes and shutting the door than walking to the living room but not before stopping at a picture of him is mom, dad and twin sister Kasumi when they where still baby's. "Please come home soon." He said before looking over the book.

**Two month later**

"Ok let's see if this works." Naruto said placing his hand on a weird circle that he drew on the ground in is back yard. "Yes it working it working." He said seeing the circle glow and noticed chakra tentacles coming out of the ground but what he didn't notice was that his right arm was disappearing along with his left leg it was to late by the time he noticed it he was passed out on the ground.

**Hokages office same time**

"Naruto! Anbu." An old man said sitting behind a desk wearing a funny hat.

"Yes lord Hokage." A man wearing a dog mask said appearing out of nowhere.

"Get over to the Namikaze compound something's wrong I can feel something weird coming from there get over there and make sure Naruto his safe." He told the man.

"Of course lord Hokage." The man said disappearing.

"Please Naruto be safe I promised your parents that you would be safe." The man said looking out the window not knowing how wrong he was.

With the anbu

"Shit sensei's going to kill me. Naruto come on answer me please it me Kakashi." Kakashi said picking up Naruto off the ground trying to get Naruto to answer him.

"Kakashi." Naruto said before passing out again in Kakashi's arms.

"Thank Kami your still alive hang on Naruto I'll get you to the hospital you'll be fine I promise." He said taking off for the hospital as fast as he could.

**With Naruto in his dreams**

"Where am I what is this place." Naruto said looking around until he heard a voice come form a door.

"You're the first to come her in three hundred years young one what is your name." The voice from a door said.

"My name his Naruto Elric Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said to the voice that was coming from the door.

"Wait Elric any relations to Edward Elric." The voice said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah he's one of my ancestors." Naruto said only for a light to shoot out at him.

"When you wake up Blondie you will know of ever thing that as to do with alchemy but since it's going to be hard with out a leg and an arm I'll bring to people that can make auto-mail limbs to you world word of advise don't get on one of the girls nerves or she will hit you up side the head with a wrench good luck Fullmetal alchemist Fox Reaper." The voice said as Naruto vanished out of sight.

**Two days after the event**

"Man what hit me." The boy said trying to get up but found out that it was hard to.

"Naruto thank god your alright my boy you gave me a heart attack what where you doing I went to the Namikaze compound after Kakashi told me what happen all I found was some weird seal on the ground in the back yard." The old man said to Naruto.

"It was trying something in a book that I found that seal you found isn't a seal it's a transmutation circle old man." Naruto said making the old man give a confused look.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" The man said but instead of Naruto answering somebody else answered.

"A transmutation circle is whats needed to perform alchemy sir if my guess is correct the boy was performing the taboo, which is against alchemy law." An old lady said walking in.

"How do you know what it is and who are you any way?" The man asked look at the woman.

"My name is Pinako Rockbell and I know what it is because I have book on alchemy and there are very few that can read the books and by the looks I'd say the boy can read them but did not read the fine print that says human transmutation is taboo for a reason for something you must give something of equal value." Pinako said walking in to the room knowing very well what he was trying to do.

"I was trying to see if there was a way for me to use chakra but I guess it no use since I can't even walk now." Naruto said looking out the window.

"Well there is one thing that we can do but it would cost a lot of money to do it and some time to get the material needed for the procedure." The woman said making the old man confused at what she was talking about but noticed the smile on Naruto face.

"You're talking about auto-mail limbs." Naruto said looking at the woman.

"Yes but how did you know of them." The woman said looking at Naruto with confusion.

"Call it a guess because the book I have said a few things about auto-mail limbs. Naruto said getting a nod from the woman. If you can get the stuff need I'll pay for it I don't want to be in a wheelchair the rest of my life." Naruto said seeing the woman nod her head and head for the door.

"Oh it shouldn't take no long than a week to get the stuff needed for the leg and arm so by the end of the week we can get you moving again." She said walking out of the room and going back to work.

"Naruto are you sure you can trust her." The man that was still looking confused asked.

"Don't worry old man it's a risk that I am willing to take." Naruto said before he fell asleep.

**A week later at Rockbell clinic**

KNOCK.

"Winry could you get the door please." Her grandmother said from the kitchen after hearing a knock on the door.

"Of course grandma." Winry said walking to the front door.

"Are you sure you." The man tried to say only to get cut of by Naruto.

"Old man don't even try and get me to change my mind I want to do this ok." Naruto said as the door opened to show an eight-year-old blond girl with bright blue eyes wearing a sundress.

"Yes can I help you?" The girl asked while looking at the blond boy.

"Yes is Pinako Rockbell here I have an appointment for auto-mail limbs." Naruto said to the girl only to see Pinako to come in to view.

"Ah good you're here follow me to the back and we can being the surgery." Pinako said waking to the back with Naruto and the old man following.

"Ok lay him down on the table and go wait out front this process is two hours and I'll tell you right now if you here him scream do not come in this surgery he as to be awake for to make sure that I have the nerves connected correctly." Pinako said to the man only for him to look at Naruto to see him he would change his mind.

"Do what she said old man my destiny started the moment I found the book and it will continue with or without your approval old man his is my life from this day forward I am Fullmetal Fox Reaper." Naruto said looking at the man with determination in his eyes.

"Very well Naruto I guess I can't get I to change your mind just please survive it I don't want to tell your parents that you died because I couldn't stop you from doing something." The old man said walking out to the front.

"Well now that he's gone lets get started shall we but like I said it will be painful I've done this a hundred time and you're the second one that I had to do a double surgery on." Pinako said getting the tools she need for the procedure ready.

"If you don't mind who was the first?" Naruto asked looking at her only to see her smile.

"His name was Edward Elric him and his brother tried to performer human transmutation just like you but they tried to bring back there late mother in the end Edward lost his right arm and left leg like you but his brother suffered worse he lost his whole body." Pinako said making Naruto go wide eyed.

"You mean thee Edward Elric." Naruto asked looking at the woman.

"Yes. But he was stupid my granddaughter Winry loved him but never he noticed it she died of a broken heart but thank to the doors of truth she might have another chance a love and its thank to you Naruto." Pinako said walking back to the table that Naruto was on to start the procedure.

"So you're the one the voice was talking about before a light shot out at me." Naruto told her seeing her nod her head.

"I hope Naruto can survive I don't know what Minato and Kushina would do to me if Naruto died." The old man said out loud not realizing that a girl was listening to him.

"Don't worry my grandmother is the best there is he'll be fine. She said making herself known to the old man only to hear Naruto scream. "Yep he's fine." She said with a giggle.

"Naruto." The old man yelled trying get to Naruto only for the girl to get in her way.

"Sorry old man but you can't go back there just trust me Naruto will be fine from what I heard he told you not to try and stop what she is doing." The girl said standing in front of him.

"Sorry it's just hard his parents told me to look after him until they get back." He said sitting in one of the chairs.

**Two hours later**

"Well the screaming stopped so the procedure is done." The girl said noticing that the screaming had ended.

"Can I go and see him now." Sarutobi asked the girl only to hear Pinako voice instead.

"Sorry lord Hokage but you can't." Pinako answered him seeing him stand up getting ready to yell. Please lord Hokage don't yell the reason you can't see him is because he passed out the moment I finished that much pain can do that to you. She said seeing him calm down.

"Ok than I should take him home than." Sarutobi said only to see her shake her head no.

"Sorry but no I want to make sure that they work fine before he can go home I have an extra room here that I'll put him in so he'll be fine ok." She said seeing him nod his head and head to the front door.

"I'll be by tomorrow to see him." He said walking out the door.

"Winry." Pinako called to her granddaughter.

"Yes grandma." Winry replied to her.

"Could you go and get the spare room set up for Naruto." She said going to the back to get Naruto.

"Of course grandma." Winry said walking up stairs.

**So what do you think I know it May not be that good I just started to watch fullmetal alchemist again but once I get the series the chapters should get better because right know im just watching Fullmetal Alchemist The Scared Star of Milos so feel free to tell me if I need to change something to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or fullmetal alchemist or any thing related to them

Chapter 2 a new friend and Naruto's first mission part 1

"Oh you're awake." A voice said making Naruto look over at the door.

"Beautiful." He muttered just loud enough for the girl to hear making her blush.

"Thanks for the compliment I'm Winry Rockbell." Winry said walking over to him and taking a seat on the far end of the bed.

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said sitting up a little.

"My grandmother said that you tried doing human transmutation on your self why." Winry half said and half asked.

"Because you see I don't have the ability to use chakra so I thought maybe alchemy could help me get the ability to use it but as you can see it backfired but I guess good things happen to those who break the taboo." Naruto said with a smile making Winry shake her head.

"Oh and why would that be." Winry said looking at the boy.

"Because if I didn't I would have never met some one as beautiful as you besides that now I have a chance to start a new I ma not be able to use chakra but in can do alchemy." Naruto said making the Winry blush at calling her beautiful.

"You really think I'm beautiful." Winry said looking at him.

"Of course I do." Naruto said sitting making Winry jump and run towards him.

"No please layback down your surgery was a success but he need to rest." Winry said looking at Naruto.

"You know I heal fast thank to my family's bloodline but it also because of something else." Naruto said looking at his stomach.

"What would that be?" Winry asked looking confused at what he said.

"It's hard because if I told you, you might not want to talk to me any more I have very few friends because of him people see me as a hero but there afraid of me because of him." Naruto said looking out the window.

"You can tell me." Winry said looking at Naruto only for the door to open up again to show Pinako and the third Hokage.

"Naruto-kun how do you feel?" The old man asked walking towards.

"I feel fine old man thanks to him." Naruto said making the old man nod his head. "Is it ok if I tell them?" Naruto asked looking at the old man.

"Naruto you sure you want to tell them now." He said looking at Naruto seeing him nod his head.

"Yes that way they don't find out by accident." Naruto said looking at the old man.

"Very well you may tell them." He said looking at Naruto.

"Tell us what young one." Pinako said looking at the boy.

"You see the reason why I can sit up and move so fast is because of what happened to me the day I was born." Naruto said making the two who didn't know look at him confused.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Winry asked concern in her voice.

"Well you see eight years ago when I was born a nine-tailed Fox attacked the village. Now you see you can't kill demons you can only seal them at that time my mother was in labor giving birth to me and my younger twin sister Kasumi since I was born first my father sealed the Beast inside of me but something went wrong normal the sealing kills the person who uses the jutsu but it didn't my father is still alive but the sealing must up my chakra network that why I cant use chakra." Naruto told them hoping they wouldn't be the same.

"You know I may have just met you Naruto but I think my grandmother and me are thinking the same thing you are human not a demon and that all that counts." Winry said giving Naruto a hug.

"She's right Naruto seal or no seal your still Naruto." Pinako said looking at the boy.

"Thank you both of you." Naruto said as Winry let him go.

"Naruto you said your father was alive where is he we need to talk so he know whats going on." Pinako said looking at Naruto.

"My father, mother and twin sister aren't in the village they left three years ago on a train trip and won't be back for another four years." Naruto told the old lady.

"What why didn't they take you with them." Winry said looking at Naruto.

"They wanted to but I told them no because I would just get in Kasumi's way when they would train her." Naruto told them.

"I see well then Naruto you are all was welcome here." Pinako said before turning to the old man. "Now than Sarutobi if you could please help me in the kitchen." She said looking at the man before heading to the door with him following.

"Winry do you know how long it will take before I'm at a hundred percent." Naruto asked looking over at her.

"It would take two years." Winry said looking at Naruto.

Two years later

"It's been two years since the day of the accident that caused me to loose my right arm and left leg." A ten-year-old boy with blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair said to himself while looking at what he was wearing it was just a pair of black Shinobi pants and a black shirt with a red trench coat with black flames on the bottom with the title Fullmetal Flame in kanji in the middle with a pair of white gloves with a transmutation circle on each one.

"Well I guess I better see what the old man wants." He said opening the door only to walk into the Hokage himself. "Old man what are you doing here I was just coming to see you." The boy said looking at the man.

"Well something came up and it requires your special abilities Naruto." The man said looking at the boy.

"Well than come in and tell me Hokage-sama." Naruto said to the man letting him in.

"Thank you Naruto." The man said walking in.

"Now then what is it that requires my special abilities." Naruto said offering the man a chair.

"This is a top secret mission that the council does not know of it is a double SS rank mission to the mist village you are to go there with rebels that came and asked for help to end a bloodline war that the fourth Mizukage started if you chose too accept you will be leaving today." The man said looking at Naruto.

"I accept the mission old man tell what I need to do." Naruto said looking at the man.

"Good now your job is to head to mist with them but break off from them and head to the village to talk to Mizukage tell him that you would like to help put an end to the war from there you are on your own do what ever it takes to kill the Mizukage." The Hokage said looking at Naruto.

"Of course it shouldn't take long." Naruto told the man.

"Now head to the gate of the village the leader of the rebels is waiting for you and don't worry you'll know when you see them." The old man said as he and Naruto got up and headed for the doors.

The front gates

"Lets see the old man said I would be able to know when I see them." Naruto said looking around until he found a group of three that looked like they were from the mist village one was a woman with red hair going down to her waist wearing a blue battle kimono with a chest the same size as Tsunade, another was a tall man with an eye patch and gray hair, and the last looked like a kid with shark teeth and a sword that was to heavy for him to left.

"Excuse me but you three wouldn't happen to be from the mist village would you?" Naruto asked looking at the three in front of him making the three turn to him.

"Yes why." The tall man asked looking at the ten year old.

"I'm the one the Hokage told you about my name is Naruto Elric Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said introducing him self.

"Please you're to young to even be of any help." The man said making the two guards look at him like he was stupid before they ran away making the group of three wonder why they ran away.

"Mei-sama why did those guards ran away." The kid asked looking at the woman.

"I don't know Chojuro." Mei said looking at him and then to the ten year old only to see him smirk.

"What are you smirking at boy." Mei said as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"I'm smirking because one eye here thinks I'm useless will let me tell you something I'm the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans and only alchemist in the element nations." Naruto said looking at the three in front of him making their jaws drop at what he said. "Now you tell me if I'm useless." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You're mother is Kushina." Mei said looking at the boy.

"Yes that what I just said." Naruto said looking at the woman.

"You'll do than if your any thing like your mother we should be fine." Mei said looking at Naruto before glaring at the tall man saying you talk and I kill you. "Well than lets go." Mei said turning around to leave.

Two hours later

"Naruto could I ask you something." Chojuro asked looking at the blond boy.

"Sure what is it?" Naruto asked looking at the kid.

"Well your coat it says Fullmetal Flame why is that." He asked looking at him.

"I got that title two year ago for breaking the taboo at all alchemist know not to do." Naruto said rubbing his right arm.

"What do you mean by the taboo." The tall man asked looking at the boy.

"You see I was born with out the ability to mold chakra. But when I was eight I found a book on advanced alchemy it turns out that only I was able to read it and understand it so for two month I studied a forbidden taboo call human transmutation. It was perfect I thought that just maybe I could final be able to us chakra but I was wrong." Naruto said taking a breath.

"What do you mean wrong?" Chojuro asked taking a bit of food that he had.

"You see there was a price to pay in order to get something you must give something and it cost me dearly for what I did you see when I did that I was actually knocking on the gates of truth I know every thing about alchemy but the price that it cost me was my right arm and left leg." Naruto said making them look at him like he was joking.

"If you did you would be in a wheelchair." The tall man said.

"True but thanks to my friends grandmother I was able to get fake limbs call auto-mail." Naruto said removing his coat to show them the auto-mail arm making the gasp at the sight of a metal arm.

"But if it's true than how can you make hand signs for this alchemy." Chojuro asked looking at the arm.

"Chojuro I don't need to make hand signs to use alchemy." Naruto said clapping his hands together and slamming them on the ground making a circle appear around him as a sword similar to Zabuza's started to come out of the ground. "You see alchemy as three simple laws construction, de-construction, and re-construction." Naruto said hold the sword in his hands.

"That's amazing Naruto." Chojuro said looking at the sword.

"Thanks at least now I can protect my loved one. Naruto told them before destroying the sword.

Well there's chapter two I hope you like it. The battle with Yagura will be in the next chapter. Naruto will also be place in the bingo book. The same goes for this chapter if you think I should add something or change something just tell me and I will see what I can do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 fullmetal's first mission part 2

Naruto has been on the road with Mei and her escorts for two weeks over the two weeks Naruto and the others got along well hell Naruto even said that Mei was like an older sister but that all came to an end when the mist village came into view.

"Well than this is where we part." Naruto said as the others looked at him.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Mei asked looking at the blond boy.

"You see my mission is to kill him and I will but I will do it on my own I cant let people who are precious to me get hurt because of him so please just stay back and let me take care of it." Naruto said as he started to walk away only for Mei to grab his arm.

"Naruto please you cant do this alone he's not human he's a jinchuuiki." Mei said trying to convince him not to go alone.

"Don't worry Mei him and me are the same but the only difference is that I hold the Queen of all tailed Beast." Naruto said making there eyes go wide at what he said.

"You're the leaf's jinchuuiki." Chojuro said looking at him.

"Yes why do you think the old man told me to go jinchuuiki's maybe a village secret but some village go out a say they have jinchuuiki's so I suggest that you find some place safe because he his going to see what hell is." Naruto said walking over to the village gates.

"Halt state your name and reason for coming here." One of the guards said as Naruto approached the gate.

"My name is Fullmetal Flame and I wish to speak to the Mizukage about a peace treaty between the mist and the alchemist village that I'm creating." Naruto said using the name on his coat.

"Very well this anbu will take you to see him." The guard said as an anbu appeared in front of them.

"Follow me please." The mask man said.

"Of course." Naruto replied

Mizukage tower

"I hate to interrupt lord Mizukage but there's a boy who wishes to speak to you." The man said opening the door.

"Very well send him in." the Mizukage said as a Naruto entered when he came in what surprised him was that the Mizukage was a so young maybe in his early twenties.

"Thank you for seeing me lord Mizukage I'll try to make this as quickly as possible seeing how busy you are." Naruto said sitting down.

"Yes please I do have things to do." The Mizukage said looking at the boy wondering why he what to speak to him. "So what can I help you with?" The Mizukage asked.

"Straight to business I see very well I would like to offer my help to end the bloodline war in exchange for an alliance with a village that I am creating." Naruto told him seeing the Mizukage raise an eyebrow.

"I see and just how do you plan to help your only ten. The Mizukage said looking at the boy in front of him.

That may be but I work in the lost arts of alchemy with a single transmutation circle I can wipe out a whole village." Naruto said making the Mizukage's eye open up with shock.

"So you're another bloodline user." The Mizukage said waving his hand making anbu appear right behind Naruto.

"You know it a good thing I was hired by Mei to kill you now die asshole." Naruto said clapping his hand and slamming them on the floor making it glow as spikes shot out at all angels killing the anbu with one strike each before Naruto launch himself at Yagura making both of them crash through the window behind Yagura. "Your traitorous ways end here Yagura by my hands you will die today." Naruto said as both him and Yagura hit the ground making him gasp at the sheer force of the impact.

"You brat I'll kill you." Yagura yelled kicking Naruto off of him before going threw hand signs. "**Daikoudan no jutsu.**" Yagura yelled as giant water shark flew toward Naruto with great speed only to be stop by a wall that came up out of the ground.

"Please Yagura I have more power than you but if you want go ahead and use sanbi power I don't care." Naruto said making Yagura look at him like he was crazy.

"So you know about the three tails and yet you still attack me why." Yagura asked looking at the boy with confusion.

"You really are stupid I'm doing this to get rid of you and to test my power against another jinchuuiki that's why." Naruto said making Yagura look at with wonder.

"Pray tell which one do you hold?" Yagura asked with curiosity.

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat but since you want to know I hold the queen of all tailed Beasts the Kyuubi no kitsune." Naruto said making Yagura gulp at the fact that he was facing the host of the nine tails but than thought that the kid wouldn't have control over the nine tails.

"So the leaf did make a jinchuuiki after all." Yagura said with a chuckle. "But to bad for you that you don't know how to control it since you're so young." Yagura said with a smirk as ran towards Naruto at full speed.

"Let me tell you something Yagura those who knock on the door better be ready to pay the price I knocked on the door and I paid the price now it time for you to pay the price." Naruto said as he caught Yagura's hand with his right and started to squeeze making some of the bones crack in Yagura's hand. "Tell me Yagura how does it feel knowing that me a little ten year old boy has the power to crush your hand." Naruto said squeezing Yagura's hand more making sure more bones were cracked.

"Ahhh you brat I kill you." Yagura yelled trying to break free from Naruto's grip he took out a kunai and slammed it into to his arm only for it to break. "What in the hell are you it should have gone right though the skin." Yagura said looking at the broken kunai only to her Naruto laugh.

"I should have told you Yagura my whole right arm is one hundred percent metal." Naruto said using his left hand to pull up the sleeve showing only metal making Yagura eyes widen. "Well than I guess I should finish this." Naruto said squeezing Yagura hand one more time this time to completely crush it and then kicking Yagura away from him.

"You brat you'll pay for that." Yagura yelled calling on the power of his tailed Beast. "**Lets see you try and kill me now boy.**" Yagura said as he went into full tailed beast mode only to see Naruto smirk. "**What are you smirking at boy you can't beat me now.**"Yagura yelled as one of three tail came crashing down on Naruto.

"Naruto." A voice yelled from the distance.

"Lady Mei please Naruto told us that he didn't need help." Another voice said trying to stop her.

"Get out of my way I don't care what he said I'm going to help him." Mei said pushing the man away only to see the tail that crushed Naruto be thrown to the side.

"Is that the best you got Yagura?" Naruto asked as he threw the tail to the side.

"**What the hell you should be dead."** Yagura said looking at Naruto who looked a little different he was glowing a bright yellow with weird shapes on his cloths.

"I would be if I did use my tailed beast chakra mode." Naruto said as he concentrated on gathering Kyuubi's chakra.

"**Whats going on what are you doing**?**"** Yagura asked seeing that the boy was glowing even more as chakra flowed out of him making Yagura freak as the chakra started to take the form of the nine tailed fox.

"**Now Yagura let me show you the power of the Kyuubi no kitsune." **Naruto yelled as the Fox's chakra tails grabbed Yagura and threw him up in the air once he was far enough Naruto follow up after him with all nine tails as well as the front and hind legs to hold him in place. "**Time to die.**"Naruto said charging up enough chakra to kill him.

"You idiot if you use that attack you kill us both." Yagura yelled trying to get free.

"I don't care if I die at least the people of this village will be safe from you now die Tailed Beast Bomb." Naruto yelled as he unleashed the attack cause a huge explosion sending Yagura 's torn up body crashing down on one off the buildings while Naruto was sent crashing head first into the ground both his right arm and left leg where destroyed in the explosion.

"Shit Chojuro go and tell the hospital to have a room ready." Mei said as she walking over to pick up Naruto as Chojuro ran to hospital.

Two weeks later

"Lady Mizukage." A man said walking through the door.

"Yes what is it." The woman said.

"Naruto has awoken milady." The man said making her shoot out of her chair and out the door.

Naruto hospital room

"Naruto your up." A voice came as the door open up revealing a woman that made Naruto smile.

"Big sister Mei what happened?" Naruto asked looking at the red head.

"Well Naruto the bloodline war is over thanks to you ever one is calling you a hero." Mei said making Naruto smile with the news.

"Who's the Mizukage and did they tell the Hokage what happened to me." Naruto asked looking her in the eyes

"Well Naruto I'm the fifth Mizukage and yes I did tell him he should be her some time today." She told him as he closed his eyes to get so more rest since fighting a tailed beast was hard not to mention using tailed beast mode at the same time.

"Milady the Hokage has arrived he's in your office right now." An anbu said kneeling to her as she was still looking at Naruto.

"Thank you." She said waving him to go she was getting ready to leave when Naruto's voice stopped here.

"When you sent that letter did you happen to tell the old man that my arm and leg were destroyed?" Naruto asked turning his head as he opened his eyes seeing Mei look straight at him.

"Yes why? I thought he should have the right to know?" Mei asked looking at the blond who turned his head back so he was looking at the ceiling of the room.

"Because if you see a ten year old girl and an old lady with him those two are the ones that made the auto-mail could you send them here so I can get back up and moving." Naruto said before turning his head again to look at Mei.

"Sure Naruto." Mei said as she left the hospital and headed from the Mizukage tower to talk to the Hokage.

Mizukage tower

"Grandma do you think Naru-kun is all right?" A ten-year-old blond girl asked her grandmother.

"Don't worry Winry I'm sure Naruto is all right." The old lady said looking at her granddaughter as the door to the office opened up to reveal a red headed woman with a smile.

"Thank you for coming Sarutobi I hope it was an inconvenience." Mei said walking into the room.

"Not at all Mei but I must ask his Naruto all right." Sarutobi asked looking at Mei as she walked over to her chair.

"Yes he's fine Sarutobi. In fact he just woke up a little bit ago." Mei said sitting down in her chair.

"Where is he?" Winry asked stand up.

"Calm down Winry." Her grandmother said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So you must be the two that Naruto told me about." Mei said making the two look at her weird.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked her.

"Well Naruto told me to send them both to the hospital if they were with you." Mei said before she called in Chojuro.

"You call lady Mei." The boy said walking into the office.

"Yes Chojuro could you take the girl and her grandmother to Naruto's room in the hospital please?" Mei asked him.

"Of course." Chojuro said as Winry and her grandmother got up and followed the boy out the door.

"Well than Sarutobi shall we set up the alliance?" Mei asked taking out the papers for the alliance.

"Of course Mei." Sarutobi said looking over the paper that Mei set on the table.

With Winry and Pinako

"Chojuro was it." Pinako asked looking at the boy.

"Yes ma'am." Chojuro said looking back at the old lady.

"Could you tell us how Naruto ended up in the hospital Sarutobi said he couldn't tell us so I was wondering if you could." Pinako asked him as the walked to the hospital to see Naruto.

"Sorry ma'am I can't say every thing that happened here stays between Naruto and the kage's of the mist and leaf." Chojuro told the woman as they walked in to the hospital and up to one of the nurses.

"Can I help you three?" The nurse asked.

"Yes could you tell us what room Naruto is in please?" Chojuro asked making the nurse look at a list until she came to Naruto's name.

"It says that he is in room 19 just down this hall." The nurse said point down the hall to her left.

"Thank you ma'am." Chojuro said thanking the nurse before he and the other two walked down the left hall to Naruto's room.

Room 19

"Naruto." Winry said opening the door making the blond on the bed look over at the opened door to see a blond girl standing next to an old lady.

"Winry." Naruto said before the girl threw a wrench at him.

"You idiot I told you not to force your self and what do you do you force your self and break both your arm and leg." Winry yelled as Naruto rubbed the bump on his head.

"Sorry Winry-chan." Naruto said looking at the girl that was still glaring daggers at him.

"Ok Winry that's enough lets get Naruto's new arm and leg on so he can get out of the hospital." Pinako said walking in to the room with a metal case.

There it is another chapter of Konoha's alchemist. I know people are going to say why was Naruto able to use and control it at will that will be explained in the next chapter there will also be a little surprise if I can work it in.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note

Sorry everyone but as of now all stories are on hiatus for now except naruto of the visored and lunar fox those one I'm doing since naruto of the visoreds is still new I have no idea when I'll return to typing the other stories but I wont give up.

Now then for any who haven't read naruto of the visoreds I have put up a poll for naruto's harem


End file.
